Schokolade, Goldstück?
by mariasantara
Summary: Ich hatte einen Traum, einen wirklich guten, und auf diesen basiert diese Story. Es geht um die verrückten Gegebenheiten und Situationen in denen dein Herze sagt: Daheim, endlich daheim. LODR, POTC...


Mein DISCLAIMER steht am ENDE der sTory, vielen Dank 

„Schokolade, Goldstück"  
by mariasantara

Hallo mein Name ist Angie.

Ich bin 28 Jahre alt. Oder besser gesagt ich war mal 24 Jahre alt. Aber irgendwie erscheint mir das alles lange, lange her.

Jetzt mag sich manch einer Denken, hey ich war auch mal vier Jahre jünger und das ist auch schon lange her. Aber zwischen diesem „Lange her" und meinem „Lange her" liegen nicht nur Welten sondern Epochen.

Es klingt blöd.

Ich weiß.

Aber es ist so wie ich es empfinde.

Die Geschichte die ich jetzt erzähle- die hab ich noch nie jemanden erzählt.

Sie ist zu unglaublich denke ich, und verbrannt werden möchte ich nicht, oder eingewiesen.

Aber lasst mich dort beginnen, an jenem Tag wo es begann. Meine Reise, die bis heute noch kein Ende gefunden hat.

Sie ganz zu erzählen würde zu lange dauern, jedes Ereignis wiederzugeben würde Euer Hirn zerplatzen lassen, es ist einfach viel zu viel geschehen.

Deswegen - verzeiht mir jetzt schon, wenn ich euch nur das erzähle was mich plagt, was mich in der Nacht nicht schlafen lässt.

Hört ihr mir zu?

Es begann in meiner Heimatstadt.

Umgeben von Bergen, die den Horizont einschränken und meistens bedrohlich aufgetürmte Wolkenmassen abfingen.

Herbstlaub das durch den warmen Wind von Süden her aufgewirbelt durch die Strassen flog, in einem Kampf der scheinbar immerwährend tobte.

Und den warmen Strahlen der Sonne, wie sie von oben auf mich herabschienen und in einem unbedachten Moment meine Seele stärkten.

Von der Musik der vorbeiziehenden Vogelschwärme gelockt, der Duft des untergehenden Sommers.

Aber halt, das ist so nicht wahr.

Das ist so wie ich es heute sehe, vielleicht sogar sehen muss.

Damals, vor dieser langen Zeit, da war es etwas ganz anders das mein Seele in Verzücken versetzte.

(vor langer Zeit)

Angie

Ich mag meine Stadt. Sie ist nicht zu groß, sie ist nicht zu klein, hat 3 Kinos, hat einen Haufen Bars und Clubs, es gibt immer wieder was Neues zu sehen, oder zu kaufen.

Rund um mich herum sind Berge, auf die ich aber nicht steigen muss die meinen Horizont aber auf eine Angenehmes Maß reduzieren.

Mein Name ist Angie, eigentlich Angelika, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Angie. Ich bin verliebt, nicht das er es weiß, aber ich bin verliebt und das ist schon mal sehr gut. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr verliebt. Gott, ich hatte schon lange keinen Mann mehr...

Ich bin 24, Sozialarbeiterin und... tot so wie es scheint.

Das klingt vielleicht ein bisschen schräg, aber ehrlich ich habe keine andere Erklärung für das was mir passiert ist.

Ich ging gerade hinter einem Kerl her, er hatte die wunderbarsten Arschbacken dieser ganzen Erde- gehüllt in eine schwarze Demin, da war plötzlich nichts mehr so wie es sein sollte.

Ich denke es ist mein Hirn das von diesem perfekten, und ich meine perfekten, Arsch vollkommen ausgeknockt dieses verdrehte Realität erschaffen hat, aber da ich mir das jetzt schon über 4 Stunden denke und es hier immer noch so riecht als stünde ich am Ende der Welt, und sich das was ich sehe immer noch nicht geändert hat muss ich langsam annehmen das dass die perverse Version des Himmels sein muss, oder eine ganz abgefucte Version der Hölle.

Das klingt jetzt krank, ich weiß, und ich hoffe wirklich dass es dass ist, aber –das--- hier ist einfach nur ein schlimmerer Trip als auf Pot oder sonst was.

Ich sollte so nicht denken.

Um mich verständlich zu machen.

Ich bin nicht mehr am selben Ort wie ich es zuvor gewesen bin.

Ok?

Ich war bei mir daheim, in meiner Stadt und jetzt bin ich nicht mehr dort.

Und die Menschen die an meiner schwarzen, dunklen Backsteinnische vorbei gehen, haben Fräcke an und lange Kleider und tragen Hüte und Stiefel.

Da sind Pferde, und Kutschen, und wirklich dreckige Menschen, die hungrig aussehen.

Ok?

Bei mir ist gar nichts Ok!

Ich schrieb das Jahr 1999.

Und welches Jahr ich jetzt schreibe, ich kann es bei Gott nicht mal erahnen.

Aber die Leute um mich herum schauen anders aus, reden Englisch mit einem Akzent das ich ihnen am Liebsten einen Tritt versetzten würde, und ich glaube, hätte ich mich heute früh nicht in einen Rock gezwängt und meinen langen Wintermantel, ich hasse Herbst, würden die mich doch glatt aufhängen.

Schließlich nehme ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und verlasse die schützende Hülle meines dunklen Verstecks.

Es ist als würden über mir tausend verschiedene Eindrücke einstürzen, wie ein in die Luft gesprengtes Haus.

Da sind noch viel mehr Gerüche, die ich zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte, da sind Geräusche, die ich gar nicht vermisst hatte. Es ist als wäre die Welt obwohl ich in der Sonne stehe plötzlich eiskalt, als würde sie wissen das ich hier nicht her gehöre, egal was ich tue und unterlasse.

"Where am I?"(Wo bin ich) frage ich einen in Frack gekleideten Kerl mit Hut der an mir vorbei eilt.

Er ignoriert mich, aber ein Junge mit Zeitungen in der Hand kommt auf mich zu und lächelt mich an. (Ich glaube er hat Skorbut, weil sein Zahnfleisch blutet.)

"I'm Paddy, Misses, and y'r in London"(ich bin Paddy, Mädl, und du bist in London) sagt er galant, grinst noch einmal und dreht sich wieder von mir weg.

Der Junge ist allerhöchstens 12 und ... ein verdammter Dieb, wie es scheint, denn er hat mir meine Uhr vom Handgelenk gestohlen. Da dass ein Erbteil meiner Uroma ist, eine Uhr zum Aufziehen, kommen mir meine rudimentären, aber existenten Fähigkeiten des vipernschnellen Zupackens zu Gute und ich pack den Kleinen an seinem Hals.

"And when am I?"(Und wann bin ich) frage ich ihn zuckersüß und klau mir meine Uhr zurück. (Ich hatte Razfaz nicht umsonst zum Freund als ich fünfzehn war und einen kleinen Diebstahl nach dem anderen mit ihm begann)

Ich warte noch immer auf eine Antwort aus dem Mund des Jungen der mich nur immer noch überrascht anschaut, wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin ob es daran liegt das ich ihm einer seiner sicher gestohlenen Geldbeutel entwendet habe, oder meiner Frage, oder einfach nur der Tatsache das ich ihn nicht zusammenschreie.

Ich komme nicht dazu seine Antwort zu hören.

Es sind mehrere Dinge die ich gleichzeitig bemerke.

Erstens Paddy beginnt sich in meinem Stahlharten Griff zu winden,

zweitens irgendetwas kommt da auf mich zu und ich weiß dass mir das Geräusch bekannt vorkommt, aber ich kann es beim Besten Willen nicht zuordnen, und

Drittens, in einer Auslagenscheibe einer Konditorei rechts von mir, sehe ich in den Augenwinkeln den Grund für das Geräusch.

Eine Kutsche rast auf mich zu.

Mit vollem Karacho.

Ich springe mit dem Zeitungsjungen zur Seite und bemerke erst zu spät dass ich meine Uhr fallen gelassen habe.

Wütend auf mich selbst und meine manchmal so unpassende Tollpatschigkeit lasse ich auch Paddy los und der hechtet von mir aufgeschreckt davon wie vom Teufel verfolgt.

Ich weiß nicht ob es wirklich in Zeitlupe passiert ist, aber nur das erklärt warum ich jetzt noch lebe – obwohl ich ja schon tot sein muss.

Da ist noch ein Junge. Ein Zweiter. Im Gegensatz zu Paddy muss er etwas anderes sein, denn seine Kleidung ist sauber und auf eine verquere samtseidige Weise mit Spitzenkragen erkenne ich dass er wohl von höherer Geburt sein muss.

Acht Jahre alt, aller höchstens, ist der Bursche, mit schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen die wie schwarze Perlen funkeln, einen spitzbübischen Grinsen und zwei älteren Geschwistern die ihn wohl nicht sonderlich leiden können.

Einer, der Junge, stößt ihn weg und der Kleine fällt.

Ich weiß nicht warum ich ihn gerettet habe.

Ich weiß es wirklich nicht- es war als müsste ich es tun. Springen, hechten, die Judorolle die ich mir in 4 langen Jahren Selbstverteidigung unter größten Anstrengungen beigebracht habe. Und jetzt liegen wir am Straßenrand und ich beschütze den Kleinen noch immer.

Langsam drück ich mich etwas von ihm weg und sehe auf seine verängstigte Gestalt.

Ich bin so wütend, weil ich nicht weiß was ich tun soll und weil ich nichts mehr weiß und weil alles was ich weiß hier nicht zu gelten scheint und erst als es zu spät ist merke ich dass ich meine schlechte Laune an dem amen Jungen auslasse.

"Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen", schrei ich ihn an und merke das ich einfach nicht aufhören kann zu brüllen, „du verzogener Fratz, einfach ohne zu schauen auf die Strasse zu rennen!"

Ich verstumme - er schaut mich einfach nur mit seinen Augen an und ich entdecke den Ansatz von Tränen.

Ich werde wirklich ruhig und helfe ihm beim Aufstehen.

"Are you injured?(Bist du verletzt?) Are you well, litte fellow?(Geht's dir gut, kleiner Freund?)" frage ich ihn dann besorgt und in einer Sprache die er verstehen kann.

Er nickte stumm, mit zusammengebissenen Lippen.

"What is your name, Boy?"(„Dein Name, Junge?) frage ich ihn dann leise.

Ich ignoriere seine Geschwister oder was immer sie auch sind und konzentriere mich ganz auf den Kleinen. Zuerst schaut er mich nicht an, aber dann blickt er auf und grinst mich an.

"I'm Jacob, Miss" sagte er mit heller Stimme, "You talk strange."(Du redest komisch.)Seine Augen funkeln witzig und ich muss ihn auch angrinsen.

"Well, you know, you have no idea."(Ach, du hast doch keine Ahnung) sage ich dann leise.

"Are you from the colonies, miss?" fragt er dann weiter.

Colonies.

Backsteinböden.

Kinder mit Skorbut.

London.

Samtanzüge.

Mein Gott, ich habe "der kleine Lord" oft genug gesehen um zu wissen, wann zum Teufel ich gelandet bin.

London, irgendwann vor 200 oder 300 hundert Jahren.

Ich werde ganz sicher als Hexe verbrannt-. Wenn ich nicht wüsste das ich schon tot bin, weil eine andere Erklärung gibt es wohl kaum, und mir meine Schulter nicht wehtäte- was dann heißt das ich nicht träume- würde ich mir Sorgen machen.

Andererseits. Mir tut die Schulter weh, das heißt auch... ich kann Schmerzen spüren.

Ich hätte einfach in der dunklen Ecke in der ich plötzlich gestanden bin, bleiben sollen.

Warum ich?

Kann mich nicht einfach ein Auto überrollen... oh, Moment ich glaube dass hat es schon.

Lektion 35: schau keinem Kerl auf den Hintern wenn du über die Straße gehst - wie konnte ich das nur vergessen.

Ok, ich bin vielleicht nicht richtig tot.

Aber im Arsch bin ich alle Mal.

Der Junge, der Jacob gestoßen hatte beginnt plötzlich zu lachen.

Ich weiß immer noch nicht warum, aber der Kleine lässt in mir so etwas wie mütterliche Gefühle aufkommen.

Ich bin ein jähzorniger Mensch.

Ich kann mich dem nicht verwehren.

Ich war es schon immer und ich werde es auch immer sein.

Jähzorn ... und meine große Klappe haben mich in meinem Leben schon oft in die Scheiße geritten, Jähzorn und meine große Klappe haben mich daraus aber auch immer wieder gerettet.

Und so ist es jetzt auch.

Ich weiß es gibt Menschen die Selbstkontrolle haben, die wirklich wissen was sie tun in jedem Moment den sie existieren.

Wahrheit ist ein Stück gefrorene Schokolade. Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich mach es einfach und irgendwann vier, fünf Minuten später beginne ich zu verstehen was zum Teufel da abgegangen ist.

Es ist ein Fluch.

Und so ist es jetzt wohl auch.

Jetzt beginne ich zu verstehen.

Ich habe den Jungen genommen, hab seine Schwester gepackt, beide mit einer Hand, an der anderen Hand, sanfter Jacob und begann zu schreien.

Wer zum Teufel seine Eltern seien und wie man zulassen konnte dass sie den armen Kleinen vor eine verdammte ... ich wusste das Wort für Kutsche nicht...und sagte das Ding mit den Pferden dran... stießen und das ich das überhaupt nicht gut fand.

Wohlmerklich fluchte ich wirklich so vor mich her.

Ich schwöre ich konnte sehen wie mich sogar gesetzte Männer wegen meines Mundwerks mit hocherröteten Kopf anschauten.

Ich denke ich war so kurz davor eingewiesen zu werden, ich weiß es nicht, als sich endlich die Eltern der Geschwister blicken ließen.

Sie waren hocharrogante Arschlöcher die sich ihren Jungen und das Mädchen schnappten, sich aber nicht ein Mal nach Jacob erkundigten und den Süßen bei mir ließen.

Eine Minute später kam dann eine junge Frau angerannt, sie war ganz außer Atem und trug ein Baby auf dem Arm und hielt ein junges Mädchen an der Hand.

Jacob rannte auf sie zu und sie empfing ihn mit einem frohen Gelächter, dass keine Sekunde bestreiten lies das der Kleine nicht zu ihr gehörte.

Wo er gewesen war und was passiert sei, fragte sie ihn und dann wandte sie sich mir zu.

Sie war eine gutgekleidete gutsituierte Frau.

Und ich muss es ihr zugute halten dass sie mir eine Möglichkeit gab mich zu erklären.

Ich sagte die Wahrheit, was ich gesehen und was ich getan hatte.

Sie blickte zu Jacob und fragte ihn leise etwas, ich konnte nicht verstehen was.

„You have saved his live." flüsterte sie bewegt.

Ich nickte.

"Then tell me, is there something that I can do for you. Money, … everything."

Ich bat um eine Arbeit.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich hier tat, ich hatte keine Ahnung warum ich hier war und wie lange ich hier bleiben würde. Oder wann ich endlich aus diesem Kokaintraum aufwachen würde.

Geld würde also keine meiner Probleme in irgendeiner Weise lösen.

Zum Beispiel dass ich Hunger hatte, das mir Kalt war und das ich mir meinen schönen Mantel an dem dummen Boden aufgerissen hatte. Das mir meine Schulter weh tat.

Ich brauchte etwas das mich für längere Zeit versorgt hielt. Und das war ein Job.

Ich sagte ihr ich würde für ein Bett und tägliches Essen Latrinen putzen, wenn es nur eine Arbeit war.

Sie sah mich lange an.

Als sie gerade dabei war mir zu antworten bog ein vielbepackter Mann um die Ecke.

An seiner Seite ein gut erzogenes 10 Jähriges Mädchen und ein Kinderwagen.

Ich weiß nicht ob es eine Prüfung war aber sie drückte mir ihr Kleinstes in die Arme und lies das andere Mädchen und Jacob bei mir.

Während ich nicht musste was sie denn tat ging ich ein bisschen in die Knie und unterhielt mich leise mit Jacob und seiner Schwester- ihr Name war Emilie.

Ich entschuldigte mich bei ihm für all die schlimmen Worte die ich gesagt hatte und er grinste mich wieder nur an.

Ein wenig später kam seine Mutter wieder zusammen mit ihrem Mann.

Sie stellten sich als Lady und Lord Autumm vor, was ich für ziemlich lustig fand, aber sie nicht.

Sie fragten mich nach meinen Namen.

Ich stellte mich als Serena Williams vor.

Klang auf jeden Fall besser als Angelika Freundenhoch.

(Ich heirate eines Tages sicher nur um diesen Namen loszubekommen)

Lord Autuum nickte mir zu und drei stilvolle Sätze später in denen mir klar wurde wie miserabel mein Englisch ist, war ich als Nanny in den Haushalt der Autuums eingestellt.

(das die drei Kinder die schon sprechen konnten lauter kleine Fratzen waren die jede andere Gouvernante aus dem Haus gejagt hatte, verschwiegen sie tunlichst).

Ich gebe es allerdings zu, das ich Nanny war verstand ich dann erst als ich Jacob fragte was ich denn bei ihnen Arbeiten würde – denn ich hatte den werten Lord nicht verstanden.

Von all den Kindern auf die ich dann aufpasste, war es aber immer Jacob der mein Herz gestohlen hatte. Ich weiß nicht wie er es geschafft hat, aber ich kann ihn immer noch vor mir sehen, wie er von einem Abenteuer ins nächste sprang und mich mit hineinzog.

Sieben Jahre lang, lebte ich dort und sah zu wie sie älter wurden, Jacob war vierzehn geworden und nach heutigen Maßstäben war er immer noch ein kleiner Junge.

Er sah aus wie zwölf.

Aber sein Geist lief auf Hochtouren und als er dann entdeckte warum Frauen und Männer die Nächte miteinander verbrachten, war es um meinen Schlaf endgültig geschehen.

Ich war gerade auf den Weg zu seiner Schule in der er irgendetwas zerstört hatte, als ich hörte wie jemand laut „Watch out" rief.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf hin zu der Stimme, sah den Backsteinhaufen auf mich runterregnen und ...

Erschlagen zu werden ist kein schöner Tod.

Ich riss zwar die Hände hoch aber einer der Steine schlug direkt auf meine Elle, der nächste in meinen Kopf.

Ich weiß das es etwas brauchte bis ich tot war, das ich spüren konnte wie das Leben aus mir rausrann und als ich meinen letzten Zug tat, stand ich wieder woanders.

Besser gesagt ich lag.

Dieses Mal war es Holz. Es war ganz dunkel und etwas feucht. Ich war in einer Kammer und von links her kam Licht auf mich zu.

Und es roch nach Meer. Und der Boden bewegte sich.

Wie auf einem Schiff.

Das Frühstück bewegte sich langsam meinen Hals hinauf.

Mühsam, den Drang zu Reihern zurückhaltend, drehte ich mich hin zum Licht.

Der Horizont, kam und verschwand. Kam und verschwand.

Kam...

Ich war aufgesprungen und lief hinaus auf das Deck.

Es war ein schwarzes Segelschiff, mit schwarzen Segeln, die aber zur Zeit nicht vom Wind aufgeblasen waren.

Panisch suchte ich nach einer Reling und hatte sie auch gleich gefunden, stürzte mich darauf zu und lief in einen Mann hinein.

Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen.

Ich roch nur die warme Haut an seiner Brust.

Er roch nach Meer und Rum.

Mein Gott, wäre mir nicht so schlecht gewesen, hätte ich sofort ein Becher von dem Zeug getrunken.

Ich hatte seit sieben Jahren keinen Rum mehr getrunken.

Ich hatte seit sieben Jahren keinen Mann gehabt.

Ich drängte ohne ihn zu beachten vorbei an ihm und sah mein Frühstück in den Tiefen der See verschwinden.

Es war wieder er den ich spürte, er hatte seine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt, ich wollte mich gerade zu ihm hindrehen, als eine große Welle das Schiff in Bewegung setzte und ich ihm in die Arme fiel.

Wieder sah ich sein Gesicht nicht.

Aber sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt in seiner Brust.

Als ich hoch sah wurde mir auch klar warum.

Piraten.

Alle grinsten mich an, als hätten sie nie etwas schöneres gesehen.

Einer hatte eine Pistole auf mich gerichtet und fuchtelte wie wild vor mir herum, während er in Portugiesisch, Spanisch oder etwas in dieser Art zu mir sprach.

Er sagte irgendetwas und zwei aus seiner Crew begannen zu lachen und sich gegenseitig anzuspringen, auf jeden Fall löste sich ein Schuss und ...

Der traf mich.

Mitten in mein Herz hinein.

Ich weiß das ich das Geräusch erst hörte als ich schon gesehen hatte das da irgendwas mit mir nicht richtig war.

Ich griff auf meine Brust und war entsetzt das ganze Blut plötzlich auf meinen Händen zu fühlen.

„Du arroganter Sackpisser." sagte ich und schaute dem Schützen direkt in die gelben Augen.

Er grinste mich ohne einen Ton von Reue an.

Ich spürte wie mir das Stehen schwerer fiel.

Der Mann hinter mir lies mich langsam zu Boden sinken.

Ich versuchte noch sein Gesicht zu sehen, aber es war alles zu verschwommen. Ich sah nur schwarz.

„Das wird wieder gut." Hörte ich ihn sagen. In meiner Sprache.

Es klang lustig, aber dann auch wieder nicht.

Die Geräusche verblassten, aber die Gerüche nicht.

Es lag Blut in der Luft.

Ich versuchte mich von ihm wegzudrehen und sah dorthin wo ich die Männer die mich erschossen hatten vermutete.

„You are fucking dead. Just don't know it jet." Flüsterte ich.

Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich es auch wirklich gesagt habe.

Ich spürte noch immer seine warme Haut, und roch noch immer das Meer und den Rum.

Und ich hörte ihn noch eines sagen.

„Barbossa, what..."

Dann war es weg.

Alles war weg.

Dieses Mal erwachte ich an einem Ort. Ich war sicher auch dort ganz plötzlich da, aber ich erwachte und das war neu.

Das ich gestorben war, und wie ich gestorben war, erschien mir wie etwas was gestern passiert war.

Und dass hier war ein neuer Tag.

Ein neuer Tag an dem ich schon wieder nicht verstand was eigentlich wirklich hier los war.

Dieses Mal war es Wald.

Dunkler, großer Wald, der alt roch und doch lebendig schien.

Die Bäume waren Riesen groß.

Und es kam nur wenig Licht durch die dichten Baumkronen.

Durch die wenigen Öffnungen konnte ich Wolkenfetzen an einem himmelblauen Himmel vorbeiziehen sehen. Wie kurz vor oder nach einem Sturm.

Ich griff auf meine Brust.

Da war kein Loch und auch kein Blut.

Der Stoff war immer noch gleich wie eh und je.

Ich lag auf weichem, aber feuchten Gras und weigerte mich aufzustehen.

Der Geruch von Rum und Meer lag mir immer noch in der Nase.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es war als wären sie mächtiger als alle anderen Gerüche die es hier gab.

Überwältigend, nicht da, aber überwältigend.

Ich hörte ein Rascheln, ein Knacken von Zweigen und plötzlich stand über mir ein Mann mit den schönsten blonden Haaren die ich jemals in meinem ganzen Leben zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Sein Gesicht war perfekt, von seinen hohen Augenbrauen zu dem ebenmäßig geformten Gesichtszügen. Der geraden Nase, den aufmerksamen blaugrauen Augen die von der Seite her grün schimmerten – das perfekte Gesicht.

„Ruhen wir uns aus?" fragte er mich mit lächelnder Stimme, es war als würde neben seinem wunderbaren Tenor auch noch der Wind mit mir sprechen, seine Augen waren ganz ohne Hintergedanken, ohne Gefahr.

Ich brachte es endlich fertig mich von seinem Gesicht zu lösen, und diesen Augen, und hätte nicht weiter überrascht sein sollen als sein Körper der Perfektion seines Gesichtes in nicht nachstand.

Ich war noch nicht oft schönen Männern begegnet und wenn hatte es immer damit geendet das ich mich blamierte, aber dieser hier.

Oh, .. er lächelte mich nur an.

„Ich.." quiekte ich und versuchte mich ein bisschen besser zu kontrollieren, was mir gelang, „ich ruhe mich hier aus. Was tust du?"

„Ich jage." Erwiderte er grinsend und reichte mir die Hand zum Aufstehen.

Ich ergriff sie ohne zu zögern und er zog mich auf als würde ich nichts wiegen. (Was eine Diffamierung meines Gewichts ist, denn ich wiege!)

Er war gut 1 Meter 85 und es war lange her das ich so große Männer gesehen hatte, selbst der Rum/Meer Typ war 10 Zentimeter kleiner gewesen.

Und der war immer noch 10 Zenti größer als ich.

„Wie ist dein Name hübsches Kind?" fragte er mich, und ja selbst seine Zähne waren perfekt.

„Serena Williams." Ich war die letzen sieben Jahre mit diesem Namen gegangen und hatte mich irgendwie daran gewöhnt.

Er sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann bist du aber sehr blass geworden, meine Hübsche." Er sah mich noch ein bisschen länger an.

Dann begann er zu lachen.

„Du verstehst kein bisschen was mit dir passiert ist, oder?"

„Nein." Erwiderte ich vorsichtig.

Seine perfekten Lippen grinsten mich an.

„Welches Jahr?" fragte er mich.

„99" sagte ich.

ER lachte.

„Ah, das gute 99. Gott damals war ich noch Jung und dumm. Als ich- gegangen- wurde war es 2004 und es gab Krieg. Ist lange her."

Er schüttelte sich kurz, als ob er sich an etwas erinnert hätte, das ihm aber sofort wieder zwischen den Fingern entschlüpft war.

„Ich bin Glorfindel. Wir gehen jetzt erst mal zum Haus des Herrn Elrond, und dann erzähl ich dir alles und wir sehen ob du ein Zwerg wirst oder nicht."

„Zwerg." Ich musterte ihn kühl.

„Zwerg. Und deshalb sage ich es dir jetzt schon, wenn du mit mir schlafen willst, tu es jetzt weil ich ertrag es nicht noch ein mal neben einem Zwerg aufzuwachen."

ER schauderte. „Die haben wirklich überall Haare."

„Ok."

Er lächelte wieder zu mir her.

Erst jetzt erkannte ich mit Erstaunen- er war ein Elf.

Ein Elf.

So mit spitzen Ohren und all dem.

Ein Elf.

Aber Magie würde all das erklären.

Ich ging also stillschweigend hinter ihm her.

Glory und ich wurden gute Freunde. Innerhalb der nächsten Tage stellte sich heraus dass ich nicht zu einem Zwerg wurde, ich wurde zu einem Eldar. Ewiges Leben.

Der Gedanke freute mich nicht sehr.

Aber bleiben wir in einer chronologischen Schiene.

Er brachte mich also zu Lord Elrond.

Der war auch ein Elf und auch wunderschön und alle andern waren auch wunderschön und ich kam mir ziemlich klein und unbedeutend vor.

Glory klärte mich auf.

Er erzählte mir ich wäre ein Springer.

Er war auch einer.

Er erzählte mir das bevor er hier nach Mittelerde gekommen war, hatte er etwa 1000 Leben gelebt.

Er hatte hin und wieder Familien gehabt, hin und wieder an Kriegen teilgenommen, hin und wieder war er irgendwo erwacht wo es ihn gleich wieder getötet hatte und manchmal war er irgendwo gelandet dass ihm bekannt vorkam.

„Ich habe unter General Solo gedient." Sagte einmal leise.

Ich musste erstaunt drein geschaut haben der er nickte mich mit glücklichen Gesicht an.

„Han Solo?" hackte ich nach.

Er grinste weiter.

„Oh, wow. Wie war er?"

„Absolut cool. Harison Ford sieht ihm aber gar nicht ähnlich." erwiderte Glory.

Auf meine Frage die ich ihm dann auch mal stellte, warum das mir und auch ihm passierte zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Keinen Schimmer, Mädl. Ich bin jetzt sicher schon seit über 20. 000 Jahre unterwegs, aber das hab ich noch immer nicht verstanden. Akzeptiere es und lass es dir gut gehen. Und jetzt geh schlafen."

Ich tat es.

Und wachte eben als Eldar wieder auf.

Ich schwöre, bis dahin hatte ich alles relativ gut weggesteckt.

Ich hatte den Verlust meines Leben weggesteckt, akzeptiert dass ich gestorben war, verstanden dass es wohl mein Schicksal sein musste und dass das alles einfach so sein musste, aber als ich an diesem Tag erwachte da war ich nicht mehr ich selbst.

Vor dem Spiegel musste ich mich setzten und um Luft betteln denn ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Ich hatte mich verändert.

Niemals war ich besonders hübsch gewesen oder hatte besonders viel Charme gehabt, war weder jemand mit Ausstrahlung gewesen oder jemand der Menschen mit kleinen Gesten zu etwas bewegen konnte, aber nun, das war mir nach einem Blick in den Spiegel klar, war ich all dass.

Ich sollte erklären wie ich mich verändert hatte.

Es war nicht mein Körper der sich verändert hatte, ich war wohl immer noch am Höheren Ende des BMI meines Normalgewichts angesiedelt, wog mit 167 cm etwa 64 kg, aber jede Unreinheit in meinem Gesicht, auf meinem Körper war verschwunden. Meine Haare die am Tag zuvor noch Hellbraun gewesen war, strahlten nun in einem dunklen Blond und dann waren da meine Augen.

Sie waren schon immer grün gewesen. Aber dieses Grün jetzt war nicht Neon aber sehr hell.

Sie veränderten ihre Farbe im Lauf des Tages und am Ende des Tages hatten sie einen Ton erreicht den ich am ehesten als Violett bezeichnen würde.

Fortan taten sie das jede Tag und auch in der Nacht.

Glory kam in mein Zimmer nach einem lauten Klopfen.

„Na ein Zwerg bist du nicht." sagte er freudig.

An diesem Tag trug er ein Gewand aus Seide das in der Morgensonne glitzerte.

Er brachte mir ein Kleid aus ähnlichem Stoff und ... mein Gott ich sah wunderschön aus.

Die nächsten 500 Jahre verbrachte ich im Haus von Elrond.

Ich lernte das Leben hier kennen, lernte ihre Sprache zu schreiben und die Wörter als solche auch anzuerkennen.

Und nach etwa 250 Jahre bemerkte ich eines Tages das ich nicht mehr Deutsch sprach wenn ich mit den Elfen unterhielt sondern wirklich ihre Sprache. Und dass ich es auch war die ihre Sprache sprach, ihre Wörter verwendete und ... das war ein gutes Gefühl.

Glory versuchte mich auch im Umgang mit Waffen zu schulen und meine Selbstverteidigungsfähigkeiten auszubauen, aber ich gebe es zu ich war und bin es noch, ein zäher Fall.

Das was jemand erlernte innerhalb von wenigen Tagen, dafür brauchte ich Wochen, was andere in einem Jahr gut konnten, ich brauchte ein Jahrzehnt.

Nach 2000 Jahren war ich fähig einen Bogen zu verwenden ohne mich, andere und Unbeteiligte zu verletzten, selbiges galt für ein Schwert, für einen Dolch und den Morgenstern.

Ich muss jetzt noch darüber lachen dass es ein Morgenstern ist, denn ich wirklich gut verwenden kann. Es ist keine Waffe für eine Frau.

Aber eine Waffe für mich.

Glory schüttelt darüber wohl immer noch den Kopf.

Nach dem ich die fünfhundert Jahre unter Glorys aufmerksamen Augen verbracht hatte, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus in Bruchtal zu bleiben.

Es war mir einfach zu langweilig.

Ich konnte inzwischen neben Sindarin und Quena auch ein bisschen die Sprache der Menschen sprechen aber das war nicht der Weg den ich einschlagen wollte.

Mich zog es zu den Zwergen.

Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten nahm mich eine Familie auf.

Ich lernte einiges über Steine und Bergbau, über Edelsteine und andere wertvolle Substanzen, aber auch hier zeugte mein langsames Hirn von meiner Unfähigkeit Dinge auch wirklich anzuerkennen.

Ich war nicht fähig einen Edelstein von einem Imitat zu unterscheiden was ich aber konnte war folgendes.

Gefällt mir, gefällt mir nicht, praktikabel, blöd, funkelt schön.

Im Laufe der Zeit verfeinerte ich dieses spezielle Vokabular und irgendwann schaffte ich es damit sogar einen überfallfindbaren Rosenquarz salonfähig zu reden.

Es hatte also 750 Jahre gebraucht die ich auf Mittelerde verbracht hatte bis ich herausgefunden hatte worin ich wirklich gut war.

Menschen, Zwergen, Elfen und anderen Eldar Dinge aufzuschwatzen.

Teilweise sogar Dinge die sie brauchen konnten.

Das die Zwerge nicht mit den Elfen sprachen und die Elfen nicht mit den Zwergen kam mir in diesem Fall zu gute.

Stoffe und anderes elfisches Zeugs brachte ich locker bei den Zwergen und Menschen an den Mann und die Frau, und auch das zwergische Schöpfungswerk war nicht all zu schwer bei den Elfen und Menschen unterzubringen.

Ich reiste in großen fünf Jahres Expeditionen von einer großer Stadt zur nächsten.

Innerhalb der nächsten 500 Jahren wurde ich reich genug ein schönes Leben zu führen.

Ich hatte viele Freunde gefunden und lies es mir nicht nehmen ihnen jedes Mal wenn ich bei ihnen vorbei kam etwas zu schenken. Zum Geburtstag.

Ich gebe zu ich gab nicht jedem gleich viel.

Elfen bekamen nur alle 50 Jahre etwas, und Zwerge alle 10, Menschen eben alle fünf. Aber das lag einfach daran das sie eben so unterschiedlich lang lebten und im Großen und Ganzen waren die Elfen trotzdem die Gewinner.

Ich hatte während meiner Reisen hin und wieder auch Begleiter dabei junge Elfen und Zwerge oder Menschen die einfach einmal etwas anders sehen wollten.

Erstaunlicherweise schafften die es immer nett zueinander zu sein.

Nach etwa 1500 Jahren die ich auf Mittelerde verbracht hatte wurde ich überrascht.

Es war Glory der mich mitnahm in ein Tal das wunderschönerer nicht hätte sein Können.

Er brachte mich zu einem Haus.

Es war einfach prächtig. Es war wunderbar groß, stand auf einem Hügel, war gut geschützt und ich erkannte es sofort von Zwergen und Elfen gemacht.

Es war ein Geschenk zu meinem speziellen Jahrestag von allen meinen Freunden.

Ich heulte wie ein Schlosshund.

Dieses Haus wurde zu meiner Zentrale, meiner Bibliothek, meinem Treffpunkt, es wurde mein Zuhause.

Und dann waren knapp 2000 Jahre vergangen.

Es war Sommer, was man eben in Mittelerde als Sommer bezeichnete.

Ich trug mein langes Kleid aus violettem Samt und meine Stiefel und jagte mir gerade ein Abendessen, als ein Kerl vom Himmel fiel.

Er landete direkt vor meinen Füssen rollte sich auf den Rücken und schlief.

Er war wohl das sonderbarste was ich in einer la---angen Zeit gesehen hatte.

Er trug ein rotes Bandana auf dem Kopf, seine Haare waren schwarz und zu Dreadlocks zusammengezwirbelt, in seinen Versuch eines Zwergenbartes hatte er glitzernde Dinge eingewebt.

Er lag in der Sonne, seine Haut war sonnengebräunt, seine Finger waren zwar für einen Mann eher klein aber ich konnte sehen dass sie stark waren.

Er trug nur ein weißes Leinenhemd und ein Knielederhose und diese breiten Stulpenstiefel.

Seine Augen war mit schwarzer Kohle umrandet.

In gewisser Weise konnte ich nun verstehen wie sich Glory gefühlt haben musste als er mich fand.

Ich wartete also.

Da er aber nicht aufwachen wollte und es langsam dunkel wurde, und ich keine Lust hatte mich mit den Wölfen die in der Umgebung hausten anzulegen weckte ich ihn auf.

Nachdem ein sanftes Rütteln und weniger sanftes Schütteln nichts geholfen hatte, griff ich zu Wasser aus meiner Feldflasche.

Er wachte mich einem bösen Fluch auf den Lippen auf.

„Erhängen und ersaufen? Ihr Affen!" Mit seinen Finger fuhr er sich über den Hals.

Er schien verwundert dass er nicht tot war.

War es etwa sein erster Sprung?

„Du bist nicht tot." sagte ich laut genug und er sah mit dem gleichen belämmerten Blick zu mir.

Während er mich mit seinen Augen offensichtlich von oben bis unten auszog und mit seiner imaginären Zunge über meinen ganzen Körper schleckte rappelte er sich auf.

„Ich weiß", sagte er dann keck, „ich bin im Himmel. Warum verstehe ich allerdings nicht."

Mich machte seine ruhige Art wütend.

Wenn das sein erster Sprung war, wie konnte er da so ruhig bleiben.

„Komm mit." Sagte ich und ging einfach los.

Er kam langsam hinter mir her.

Aber er ging als wäre der Boden unter ihm wacklig wie auf einem Schiff.

Alles in allem konnte ich ihn nicht leiden.

Ich weigerte mich auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu sprechen, bis ich bei mir zu Hause war.

Meine Haushälterin empfing mich mit verwundertem Blick und auch der Stallknecht war etwas entsetzt nachdem er sah was ich da anschleppte.

Während der letzten fünf Hundert Jahre hatte sich um mein Anwesen eine kleine Stadt gebildet dessen Protege ich wohl war.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Er nickte.

Mir fiel erst jetzt auf das ich seinen Namen nicht wusste.

„Mein Name ist Angie Glastond, und wie heißt du?" Sindarin: GlasFreude; Tondhoch

„Captain Jack Sparrow." kam es zwischen den Bissen hervor.

„Na dann, hallo Captain. Nach dem Essen wird dir Ella dein Zimmer zeigen und morgen werden wir sehen ob du ein Zwerg bist oder nicht." Ich wollte schon umdrehen und weggehen konnte es mir dann aber nicht verbeißen. „Du hast die Syph." keiferte ich, und zeigte auf die offensichtlichen Rötungen in seinem Gesicht, „Solltest du eines meiner Mädels anbaggern bringe ich dich um."

Er baggerte keines meiner Mädchen an, denn es schien in einem weichen, warmen Federbett nach einem Bad zu schlafen schien seinen Wünschen mehr als nur gerecht zu werden.

Sein Schrei am frühen Morgen lies mich von der Küche wo ich gerade gefrühstückt hatte in sein Zimmer gehen.

Als ich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete hegte ich Hoffnung er wäre ein Zwerg, aber ... weit gefehlt.

Er stand vor dem Spiegel den ich hatte gestern Abend noch in sein Zimmer bringen lassen, nackig wie Gott ihn schuf und starrte verwundert auf sein Spiegelbild.

Ich hatte ihm zuvor schon angesehen dass er ein Mann war der meistens das bekam was er haben wollte, selbstsicher und clever, listenreich und offensichtlich ein bisschen egoistisch, aber nun schlug er dem Fass den Boden aus.

Er war eine Erscheinung für sich.

Die Syphilis war von seinem Körper verschwunden, seine Sonnenbräune war nun auf seiner ganzen Haut ohne weiße Streifen und dann waren da seine Augen.

Sie waren zuvor schon dunkel gewesen, aber nun waren sie schwarz und schienen zu leuchten.

Waren ihm seine Haare zuvor bis zu den Schultern gegangen reichten sie jetzt bis zur Mitte seines Rückens und glänzten.

Und dann, ... er roch nach etwas und ich wusste ich hatte es schon einmal gerochen aber ich konnte es nicht einordnen.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" fragte er mich, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Spiegelbild zu lösen.

„Gar nichts, damit habe ich nichts zu tun." sagte ich gelangweilt.

Ich habe keine Ahnung woher das Messer hatte aber urplötzlich stand er bei mir, mit dem Ding an meiner Kehle und bedrohte mich damit.

Ich gebe zu, ich hatte Angst.

Ich konnte sehen dass er Antworten wollte und bereit war sie sich auf unschöne Weise zu holen.

Aber ich hatte auch vor dem Waldtroll Angst gehabt und das Ding trotzdem getötet.

Die drei Narben von seinen Klauen auf meinem Bauch waren inzwischen schon fast verblasst und wenn ich jetzt noch ein Paar Narben dazu bekam, sollte es mich nicht stören.

Erstaunlicherweise war ich nämlich nicht nur ein zäher Lerner sonder auch einer der zäh im Überleben war.

„Als ich mich verwandelt hatte, Captain, hatte ich Hunger. Soll ich uns etwas zum Frühstück holen?"

Er blinzelte.

„Du hast keine Angst." stellte er überrascht fest.

„Hier gibt es Dinge die viel, viel schrecklicher sind als Menschen, Captain. Also, Hunger?"

Er nickte und lies sein Messer langsam sinken.

Zwei Wochen blieb er bei mir und dann eines Morgens war er verschwunden.

Mit ihm einige meiner funkelnsten Edelsteine, von denen ich mir von einem befreundeten Zwerg bestätigen hatte lassen, das sie sehr viel wert waren, sowie einen der wenigen Degen die ich in Mittelerde gefunden hatte.

Sie hatten mich an die drei Musketiere erinnert und deswegen hatte ich sie mitgenommen. Außer mir hatte sich niemand dafür jemals interessiert.

Ich erzählte beim nächsten Treffen mit Glory vom Captain.

Glory zuckte fast aus.

„Du HAST Captain Jack getroffen und ich durfte ihn nicht sehen!"

Ich hatte bis dahin nicht gewusst das Glory eingeschnappt sein konnte.

Fünfzig Jahre später traf ich den Captain wieder.

Es war in Dol Amroth und er legte gerade mit einem Korsarenschiff an.

Einem Korsarenschiff ohne einen einzigen Korsaren darauf.

Auch er schien die Vorzüge von Handel entdeckt zu haben und als ich seine Ladung sah, verliebte ich mich in den Mann der er war.

Er hatte Schokolade dabei.

Schokolade.

Ich hatte keine Schokolade mehr gegessen seit, seit...

Ich konnte mich nicht einmal mehr an den Geschmack von Schokolade erinnern.

„Hallo Captain." Sagte ich grinsend als von seinem Schiff hinunterstieg.

„Miss Glastond. Ich nehme an sie wollen ihre Edelsteine zurück."

„Ich will Schoki, mein Freund. Dass ist derzeit das Einzige an das ich denken kann."

Langer Rede kurzer Sinn. Ich bekam meine Schokolade.

Außerdem kaufte ich die Hälfte seiner Schiffsladung.

Es dauerte dreihundert Jahre bis ich mich wirklich mit ihm befreundete. Glory hatte ihn inzwischen kennen gelernt und fragte ihn über Zombies aus und andere Dinge, ob es Elisabeth und Will gut gegangen war und ich hatte keinen Schimmer worüber die Beiden sprachen.

Aber es hinderte mich nicht daran ihnen zuzuhören.

Eines Tagen kamen die beiden auf ihre Kindheit zu sprechen.

Glory erzählte Jack von seinem Leben in Amerika und dass er bei den Seals ausgebildet worden war, von der Schwester seines besten Freundes und dem Autounfalls der ihn auf die Reise geschickt hatte.

Und Jack erzählte von ... mir.

Der Moment in dem ich erkannte dass er Jacob Autuum war, mein Jacob, bekam ich fast keine Luft.

„Deine Nanny schien ja ein interessantes Mädchen gewesen zu sein." hörte ich Glory sagen.

Jacob nickte.

„Ja, und sie konnte fluchen wie ein Seemann. Und Geschichten erzählen. Da war eine Gesichte über die Suche nach den Dragonballs, ich glaube von da an wollte ich auch so etwas finden."

„Dragonballs?" Glory sah mit erhobener Augenbraue zu Jacob.

„Ja, so Steine die zusammen..." –„Ich weiß was Dragonballs sind." sagte Glory.

„Wie hieß sie?"

Jack sah zu Glory.

„Miss Williams. Serena Williams."

Glory sah zwischen mir und dem Captain hin und her.

„Dir hat nicht zufällig ein Mal eine Frau das Leben gerettet. Statt dir erschossen worden auf deinem Schiff."

Jack sah erstaunt zu Glory.

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder. War das auch in diesem Stück über mein Leben dass du gesehen hast?"

Glory schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte dann lauthals los.

„Nein." Er schaute zu mir und grinste. „Das hat mir Angie erzählt. Sie hat mir auch erzählt dass du als du zwölf Jahre alt warst dich auf dem Dach deines Hauses verschanzt hattest und sie zu dir rauf ist obwohl sie Höhenangst hat. Und dass sie dich dann vor deinen ganzen Freunden zusammengepfiffen hatte bis du geweint hast."

Jack blinzelte.

Nun war er es der zwischen mir und Glory hin und her sah.

„Miss Williams." sagte er zurückhaltend und gab mir dieses Lächeln das er immer hatte wenn er etwas Dummes gemacht hatte.

„Jacob."

Glory hörte mehre Tage nicht auf zu lachen.

Glory bemerkte es noch vor mir und Jack.

Es waren 400 Jahre vergangen und ich hatte eingesehen das Jack vielleicht einmal Jacob gewesen war, aber inzwischen wirklich erwachsen geworden war und Jack hatte eingesehen das seine Nanny noch sehr viel eisenharter geworden war als er sie in Erinnerung hatte und nannte mich bald wieder Angie.

Zwischen mir und ihm entstand eine eigenartige Freundschaft die oft auch mal in Sätzen wie „Junge ich hab dich schon mehr als einmal in eine eiskalte Badewanne gesteckt, willst du mir hier wirklich diesen Plunder andrehen." ihren liebenwerten Ausdruck fand.

Es war an einem Tag im Frühling, Jack war auf eine seiner Fahrten, als ich zu meinem Erstaunen feststellte dass der nächtliche Traum von mir und meinem Geliebten ein Traum von mir und Jack war. Ich tat es ab.

Meine Güte, die Hälfte aller guten Träume hatte ich von Glory gehabt, also juckte mich dass nicht.

Drei Tage später bemerkte ich, das Jack mir abging.

Und vier Stunden danach, ich war gerade dabei, pinke Seide an den König der Zwerge zu verkaufen, erkannte ich dass ich Jack liebte.

Es war so offensichtlich dass ich es kaum glauben konnte.

Drei Jahrzehnte lang schaffte ich es, das Offensichtliche zu ignorieren.

Bis es irgendwann nicht mehr ging.

Ich schrieb ihm einen Brief.

Gab ihn mit auf eine seiner Fahrten mit der Anweisung dass wenn er mal was zum Lachen brauchte sollte er ihn lesen.

Als er vier Jahre später wiederkam, hatte er ihn gelesen.

Ich war nicht am Hafen von Dol Amroth.

Ich hatte mich nicht getraut.

Ich war auf einer meiner Fahrten und verkaufte blaue Amethyste und etwas von Jacks Schokolade an die Elfen vom Düsterwald.

Zwei Jahre lange war ich unterwegs und als ich zurück zu meinem Haus kam, fand ich einen Brief.

Ich las ihn nicht.

Ich ging zu Glory und heulte ihm das Bettlacken voll.

Muss ich hinzufügen, das Glory gerade dabei war mit einer seiner favorisierten Schneiderinnen zu schlafen, mich sah und sie mit ein paar netten Worten rausschickte – dafür bestraft hat er mich dann erst zwei Jahre später.

Aber egal.

Nach zwei Wochen ging ich wieder Heim.

Und zu meiner Überraschung wartete Jack auf mich.

Er hatte wohl registriert dass ich seinen Brief nicht gelesen hatte, auf dem Tisch stand ein Fass mit Rum und ein Teller voller Schoki.

Nachdem ich in etwa das halbe Fass getrunken hatte, schlief ich mit ihm.

Wir hatten den ganzen Abend nicht mit einander gesprochen.

Auch am nächsten Morgen sprachen wir nicht.

Wir sprachen im Grunde genommen die ganze Woche lang nichts.

„Also schlafen wir nur miteinander weil ich ne heiße Cicca bin?" fragte ich ihn schließlich bei einem unserer stillen Abendessen.

Jack verschluckte sich und begann wild zu husten. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und klopfte ihm ein paar Mal zwischen die Schultern.

„Nein, Goldstück", sagte er dann grinsend nachdem er wieder Luft bekam, „wir schlafen miteinander weil ich darauf schon Jahrhunderte warte."

Er beugte sich zu mir rüber und küsste mich.

Und plötzlich konnte ich den Geruch endlich wieder riechen den ich seit meiner Ankunft hier in meiner Nase hatte.

Rum und die See.

Jack und ich lebten die nächsten 5000 Jahre zusammen, dann trennten wir uns etwa eintausend Jahre lang und danach kamen wir wieder zusammen.

Weder er noch ich kamen von einander los.

Ich handelte weiterhin, wenn auch später im geringeren Masse, und Jack fuhr weiterhin zur See, aber am Ende kam er immer wieder zurück.

Ich weiß nicht ob er mich jemals betrogen hat, aber auch wenn wäre es nicht so schlimm.

Ich weiß woran ich bei ihm war.

Ich würde gerne sagen, das damit meine Geschichte enden wird, damit das ich und Jack glücklich waren.

Wir waren glücklich, wir hassten uns zwischendurch, wir vermissten uns, wir logen uns an, wir hauten einander übers Ohr.

Wir liebten uns.

Aber damit endet es nicht.

Es endet mit mir.

Und mit der Tatsache das ich hier bin um Euch davon zu erzählen.

Mein Glück endete mit dem Tag an dem ich erneuert erwachte.

Ich war neben Jack eingeschlafen und als ich meine Augen aufmachte da war er nicht mehr da.

Mein Leben war nicht mehr da.

Ich lag in einem Zimmer, auf einem Bett, ich hörte leise Musik von der Seite.

Mich zu bewegen viel mir schwer, aber ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite.

Da war ein Fernseher.

Er war ausgeschalten. Ich weiß ich starrte mehrer Minuten auf das Schwarz des Bildschirms.

Es kam eine Frau ins Zimmer.

Sie war eine Krankenschwester.

„Hallo Angie, wie geht es Dir Heute. Draußen scheint die Sonne, lassen wir sie herein?" fragte sie mich.

Ich blickte in ihr erstauntes Gesicht.

„Meine Güte, Sie sind wach. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Welches Jahr?" fragte ich schwach, meine Stimme klang wie ein Reibeisen.

„2002."

Ich versuchte zu nicken aber es ging kaum.

„Wäre es schlimm, wenn ich weiterschlafe."

Die Schwester schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Also schloss ich meine Augen.

Als ich wiedererwachte war ich nicht alleine.

Die Schwester war wieder da, und meine Eltern, meine zwei Brüder und ein Arzt.

„Sie hatten einen Unfall." Sagte der Mann.

„Ist mir klar." Erwiderte ich leise.

Man hatte mir dabei geholfen mich aufzusetzen.

„Woran können sie sich erinnern, was ist das Letzte das sie wissen?"

Ich sah ihn an. Dann meine Familie.

Und auch wenn ich mich freute so war der Verlust von Jack zu überwältigend das ich es kaum aushalten konnte.

„Da war ein Kerl in einer schwarzen Demin und ich denke mal ein Auto."

Ich log, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, in ihre Gesichter.

„In der Tat. Besagtes Auto hat sie gegen eine Baustelle fliegen lassen. Dabei brachen sie sich mehrere Knochen und auch den Kopf. Sie hatte eine schwere Schwellung – ehrlich gesagt hatte niemand damit gerechnet dass sie jemals wieder aufwachen."

Meine Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen. Mein Vater wirkte gefasst. Meine kleineren Brüder hatten sich so verändert und waren erwachsen geworden, ich sah ihnen mit meiner ganzen Wehmut ins Gesicht.

„Dann, Doc, bin ich froh dass ich wieder aufgewacht bin."

Ich denke das war die größte Lüge die ich jemals von mir gegeben hatte.

Als alle gegangen waren, wollte ich weinen aber ich konnte es nicht.

Ich konnte auch nicht mit jemanden darüber reden.

Was sollte ich sagen.

Ganz ehrlich.

Ah, die letzen 10.000 Jahre war ich in Mittelerde und hatte regelmäßigen Sex mit einem Piraten.

Oder, ihr seit sicher nicht echt.

Ich sagte also nichts.

Das nächste Halbe Jahr verging schnell.

Physiotherapie, Psychotherapie, Reha.

Nach drei Monaten konnte ich mit Hilfe gehen. Ein Monat später ohne Hilfe mit Stock. Ein weiteres Monat später ohne Hilfe.

Sie untersuchten mich ein paar mal und erklärten mir dass einige Teile meines Hirns bei dem Unfall Schaden erlitten hatten.

Es war schon während meines Komas so gewesen dass sich in dem Teil der die Erinnerung beinhaltete Nervenzellen aufbauten die so nicht hingehörten. Da sie aber nicht maligen zu sein schienen, hatten sie es zugelassen.

Und nun schien dieses Wachstum aufgehört zu haben. Dafür hatten sie allerdings keine Erklärung.

Ich gab ihnen die offensichtliche Antwort nicht.

Sie hätten es nie verstanden.

Nach besagtem halben Jahr entließ ich mich selbst.

Ich wusste besser was ich tun konnte oder nicht, bei Gott war diese Schwäche nichts zu dem Wunden die ich während der Ringkriege erhalten hatte.

Ich brauchte ein weiteres halbes Jahr um einen Zustand zu erreichen der den welchen ich früher hatte bei weiten überstieg.

Ich glaube es war weil mein Körper sich an den Körper erinnerte denn ich während der Jahrtausende mein Eigen nannte und so nah wie möglich daran ran kommen wollte.

Ich hatte mich für ein Jahr abgesetzt.

Sah mir „Fluch der Karibik" an und „Herr der Ringe".

Sie waren unterhaltsam aber weit entfernt von dem was ich erlebt hatte und gesehen.

Und Mr. Depp war nett aber konnte meinem Original nicht einmal ansatzweise das Wasser reichen.

In diesem besagten Jahr hütete ich Schafe auf einer Alm.

Die Stadt war mir einfach viel zu laut und eigenartig.

Nachdem ich mir von meinen Freunden von vor langer Zeit immer wieder anhören musste: „Du hast dich verändert, Angie!", „Früher hättest du das nicht getan, Angie!", „Du kannst kochen, Angie?", „Hast du dem Kerl etwa gerade die Nase gebrochen, Angie!", hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Ich versuchte mein Leben das ich gelebt hatte dieser Erinnerung anzupassen in der ich nun gefangen war.

Ich konnte es kaum ertragen.

Mehrmals dachte ich darüber nach dem ein Ende zu setzten.

Aber im Endeffekt tat ich es nicht.

Es vergingen die Jahre, irgend wann schrieb ich schon 2006.

Ich war umgezogen, in die Schweiz und lebte nahe an einem Wald.

Ich hatte dort ein kleines Geschäft bezogen und verdiente genug um schön davon zu leben.

Hinter meinen Einfamilienhaus hatte ich einen riesengroßen Garten, dahinter Wald.

Ich trainierte täglich mit dem Bogen, ich hatte mir einen Morgenstern besorgt, ich ging jeden Tag laufen.

Mein Schlafzimmer lag ebenerdig.

Es war Herbst als ich hörte das jemand an mein Zimmerfenster klopfte.

Ich war zwar erstaunt, öffnete aber das Fenster.

Da standen zwei Männer.

Einer war recht groß, hatte rote Haare, die er kurz trug, der andere war vielleicht einen Kopf größer als ich, mit violett gefärbten Haaren die gerade lang genug waren sie in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenhalten.

„Ja?" sagte ich.

Der Größere nickte mir zu.

„Miss Freudenhoch, mein Name ist John Tucker und das hier ist mein Kollege Jensen Freeport." Er hatte einen Ami-Akzent.

„Guten Tag." Sagte der mit sonorer Stimme.

„Hi. Was wollen sie hier?" fragte ich dann als keiner was sagte. Die beiden kamen mir bekannt vor.

„Wir wollten sie bitten in unser Geschäft einzusteigen." Entgegnete Mr. Tucker lächelnd, der Amerikanische Akzent war aus seiner Sprache verschwunden, „Ich gebe Waffenunterricht und mein Freund ist ein ausgezeichneter Taschendieb und Pirat. Wir wollten sie bitten die Obersicht über unser Geschäft zu übernehmen."

Ich blinzelte.

„Wie kommt ihr darauf dass ich die Qualifikation dazu habe?" fragte ich leise während ich ihre auf eigenartige Weise bekannten Gesichter schaute.

John Tucker lachte auf.

„Du bist seit Jahrtausenden meine beste Freundin, du sprichst fließend Quena und ich weiß das du Morgoth einen Seidenschal verkauft hast."

Er sah zwar nur ansatzweise wie Glory aus, aber bei Gott er war es.

„Und Mr. Jensen, was sagen sie dazu?"

Jack sah auf zu mir, grinste und holte hinter seinem Rücken eine Tafel Schokolade hervor.

Er war so blass aber er wirkte glücklich.

„Hunger, Goldstück?"

Ich sprang ohne zu überlegen aus dem Fenster in ihrer beiden Arme.

Ich fragte nicht was sie hier taten und ob es echt war oder nicht, was passiert war und überhaupt und sowieso.

Denn es war egal.

Denn ich war vier Jahre lang innerlich tot gewesen und jetzt war ich wieder am Leben.

Übrigens

Ich bin den Namen Freudenhoch in zwei Wochen los.

Angie Freeport.

Jetzt wird alles gut.

Und noch was.

Meine Ma kann Jack nicht leiden.

Und er kann sie nicht leiden.

Sie sagt Typen wie er enttäuschen einen nur und ich sollte mich lieber an Glory halten.

Ich lasse ihr ihre kindlichen Illusionen.

Denn sie würde es ja doch nicht verstehen.

Aber ihr...

Ihr versteht es doch?

Denn ihr wisst jetzt was passiert ist.

Wünscht mir Glück.

Ich, auf jeden Fall, hebe euch die Daumen.

Crossover- Fantasy - Schimpfwörter – Liebe – Schokolade – pinke Seidenschals

Angie, Jensen Freeport und John Tucker gehören mir, ihre Familie gehört mir, der Doktor gehört mir.

Captain Jack Sparrow gehört der Maus.

Elrond, Glorfindel, Mittelerde J.R.R.Tolkien und seinen Nachfahren.

General Han Solo ist das Eigentum von George Lucas, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht

Der Kleine Lord ist ein Buch und ich hab keinen Schimmer von wem dass ist.

Mein Traum gehört mir.


End file.
